


Beast

by peachfuzzotter



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzzotter/pseuds/peachfuzzotter
Summary: Naraku is gone, and Kagome makes her wish. Midoriko is pleased, but the Beast? Well... thats a different story.





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed, propping herself up on the edge of the well. Finding the shards had been like hunting for a needle in the haystack but she had gotten the last one a few days ago. Holding the now completed jewel up, she looked at the bauble and shook her head. Such trouble for such a tiny gem. Naraku had already been dealt with, his arrogance leading to his demise when he attempted to surprise the Inutaicho, only to deal with the miko’s legendary temper when she literally exploded and purified him, and through him the jewel he had on him as well.


	2. Wisp

A noise caught her attention and she slipped the jewel back into its holder around her neck. A light flicker in the forest, shimmering like a will of the wisp and lighting up the entire area, before vanishing. She cocked her head, curious. It wasn’t foxfire or Kirara’s flames, it was bluer, almost indigo and there wasn’t anyone she knew with blue magic. The pink clad miko rose, dusting off her hakama and began to stride toward the light that flickered again, entranced by the color and the words she could hear it making, but couldn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, standard disclaimer applies


	3. Doe

Great big eyes greeted her as entered the forest, huge, watery doe eyes that made her knees go weak. The only problem was that she didn’t know what the creature was, or why it was there. The figure, many-limbed and headed, held out a hand, its multitude of limbs moving to show a woman garbed in pink that looked so like her, save for the pink star on her forehead. The miko slowed, not taking the creature’s hand, and studying the Miko and the creature before her. It was pitiful and sad looking, a mangled Frankenstein of a being and it looked to be in great pain.


	4. WIsh

The woman however, had an almost wicked smirk on her was as she watched the other miko approach. “Kagome.” She stated, voice musical and almost choral, “It is time.” Kagome shook her head, still eyeing the beast apphensively.  
“Time for what?” She asked, her blue eyes meeting the lavender of the other woman.  
“Time for you to make your wish.” The statement was simple, but had the younger woman sighing.  
“I know,” she said, pulling the stone from her neck once more. “but what about… that?” She nodded to the beast.  
“You will soon find out, little miko.”


	5. Faint

The miko sighed and took a deep breath, holding the jewel aloft, knowing the Inuyasha would be pissed at her for not waiting, despite the fact that he was with his lady, as per usual now. Letting dusky lashed fall over sapphire hues, she released the breath she was holding. “I wish for the Jewel and all it has affected to be at peace.” She murmured, then pressed a kiss to the jewel. The area pulsed and did not move, the aura beating like a heart, synching up with her own. With one last look at the beast and miko, Kagome fainted.


	6. Fire

In the darkness Kagome floated, aware of herself, yet unaware. There were voices yelling and screeching near her. She thrummed, soul pulsing in time with some unknown heartbeat. Everything hurt, her flesh and bones felt like they were on fire as it did when she first had the jewel taken out of her at almost 16. Her body stretched and pulled like some taffy run too long through the puller and she was starting to get tired. There was more screaming, panicked and tight, but when her eyes opened, all she saw was pink. At long last, an eternity it seemed, everything cooled down and she was able to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt like a mountain had fallen on her when she woke up, body still aching. She was alone in the clearing, so where had the screaming and voice come from. Pulling herself to her feet, she felt gangly and unstable once again, as she had as a teenager. Trying to pull herself together she felt a breeze on her ankles and looked down. Her hakama were shorter than she remembered, but untorn, which meant… she grew? She was trying to puzzle that out when she heard an approach from within the forest and jumped back, landing in a crouch, a growl escaping her that sounded nigh feral.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing she noticed was Midoriko was still there, looking at the woman appraisingly, her smile surprisingly cruel for such a woman who’s kindness was legendary. “And so the cuckoo really was a songbird.” She murmured, chuckling. The second was that the Beast was gone. The last thing she realized before she passed out again was that she was not alone in her head anymore.   
Back in the void, Kagome stared at the creature that now shared her soul. He was angry and hurt that he had been forced to meld with this miko.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome continued to stare at the Beast, as she mentally called him now, her wide sapphire eyes slightly glazed in shock. Despite the misshapen quality to his nude form, there was hints of a terrible beauty to him. Red lined eyes and a golden sun adorning his brow, with a feathery pattern gracing each cheek. Harumphing, he turned to stalk off to some deep recess in her, their soul, and she saw the spider on his back. “Naraku?” She whispered, and froze again, swaying slightly at the musical quality to her voice. _Had everything changed?_


	10. Chapter 10

The Beast looked over his shoulder, hatred and disdain in his strangely colored eyes. “Nay, Miko.” He hissed, the sound like satin sliding over himself. “I am myself,” He sniffed and straightened himself to his full height. “You cannot say the same.”   
Kagome rocked back on her heels, feeling the words like a physically blow. He was right. She’d never be able to fully say she was herself, as she was a reincarnation of another ~~better~~ Miko. A rumbling started and she found the darkened soul area fading as her eyes opened in the physical realm once more. She stared up at the red clad figure above, confused to the fury and distrust in his eyes as he looked at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Snow-colored hair fell around her face as Inuyasha continued to glare and sniff at her. “What?” She asked, voice irritated but still far more beautiful that it was previously. He wrinkled his nose and moved back, not saying anything as he looked at the miko. Ignoring him, she rose to her feet, shaking out her long blue-black hair. “Go back to Kikyou, Inuyasha.” She said, turning her back on him.   
“Where’s the real Kagome?” He snapped, ignoring her previous statement. She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to face him.


	12. Chapter 12

She took a deep breath, blue eyes closing briefly, before opening again, a copper tint to the blue. “She’s gone.” She said simply, not understanding herself what all had gone one. “There is only us left.” Closing her eyes once more, she took another breath. “Go home Inuyasha, there is nothing here for you.” She turned away once more and began to walk, long purposeful stride, looking for something, or someone who could help her.   
She felt the power building behind her and sidestepped the slash thrown her way and sighed once more. “Go away Inuyasha.” She warned again, pulling on her reiki, noting the sparks of color within the pink.


	13. Chapter 13

Turning around, she stepped to the side, feeling for all the world as a puppet in her own body. White flashed passed her and she moved gracefully away from Inuyasha. The Beast was in control apparently, not wanting to be slain anymore than Kagome did. “Begone Hanyou.” He growled out, voice deeper than Kagome’s silken one. Inuyasha stumbled momentarily, taken aback by the masculine voice coming from the feminine body.   
“What are you?” He asked, voice faint.  
“That is none of your concern.” There was a combination of masculine and feminine voices this time, anger and weariness tinging the choral voice. There was a momentary struggle on her face before the weariness won over. “I have no wish to kill you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha’s face fell and he turned. “You won’t win this, Monster.” He murmured, before dashing off. Kagome went to her knee, feeling as though she’d been shot. He had called her a monster. _Isn’t that what we are now? A monster?_ the Beast’s snide voice whispered in her mind, irritated that she hadn’t let him kill the hanyou. “I suppose we are.” She responded, rising to her feet and turning to walk off once more, heading away from the village. She would miss her kit, but she had no wish to harm him and she was afraid she might.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story told in snippets, 100 words, give or take. Standard disclaimers apply, in that I don't own any canon characters and all that. I write short drabbles because its simpler for me to write and to read. This is cross posted to Dokuga.


End file.
